I keep dreaming you’ll be with me and you’ll never gone
by FrankieVanDerGeller
Summary: The story is set after the 1x14 episode and talks about Frankie and John Kilmer. I hope you like it.
1. Frankie’s Jealousy

After stopping the attack on the nuclear power plant in Pennsylvania, Kilmer and Mia had returned to Washington; when they arrived at the Vault after completing the case papers, Kilmer approached Mia to ask her to join their team. Frankie had just come out of the interview room when she saw the scene, she couldn't understand what Kilmer was saying to Mia, the only thing she saw was their smiles and she immediately felt a strange sensation, she seemed jealous. Frankie went immediately to her office and took her coat went to the stairs, passing the desk where the two were; Kilmer stopped Frankie to tell her the news, he seemed very happy, which Frankie definitely wasn't; after smiling politely and congratulating to the Officer Chen, Frankie left, this time without being stopped by anyone. As soon as Frankie came out of the lair, Mia turned to Kilmer and asked him: "She seemed very strange to me..Did something happen?"  
K- "No don't worry, she just needs time to accept a new member"  
Kilmer actually lied, he knew Frankie was in favor of a new member joining their team mainly because after Vargas died they needed a little extra help, but then why did she have that reaction?  
Kilmer thought to himself that she seemed jealous, but it was not possible, Frankie had gone beyond, she had no feelings towards him anymore so he could not, but above all he shouldn't have fooled himself.

The next day Frankie arrived at work very early, had not been able to sleep much, she kept wondering why what she had seen had caused her so much trouble, now John was a closed chapter in her life, so why did she still care so much about the women she was related to?  
To see the Vault it seemed that no one had yet arrived, until she heard a noise coming from Kilmer's office and then John appeared in front of her. K- "Hey, what are you doing here so early?"  
F- "I couldn't sleep"  
John approached Frankie and stroked her arm and said: "Is everything all right?"  
Frankie nodded, but it didn't seem very convincing. Before John could ask her anything else, they heard footsteps entering the Vault and so they immediately moved on from the other, the whole team followed by Colonel Atkins entered in the Vault. After Atkins reunion began to present the new case to the team, it was an alleged terrorist attack by a small gang of unidentified people who managed to blow up an office in downtown Washington, leaving then a video message where the terrorists with their faces covered communicate that they would strike again. Kilmer grabbed the jacket that was in his chair and headed for the stairs waving Mia and Mo to follow him; Frankie was even more annoyed by this attitude, she had always accompanied him in their missions and now that Mia had arrived only she existed.

The three arrived on the scene together and began to investigate also interviewing those who were in the vicinity of the office, fortunately thanks to one of the survivors managed to draw a sketch of one of the terrorists. Frankie in her office was trying to find as much information as possible about these mysterious individuals when she was interrupted by Jelani who was able to find the identity of the man in the drawing sent to him by Kilmer. After knowing the address of the individual, Frankie immediately left the vault to go to his home; when she arrived, grabbed the gun ready to break into the interior of the house, until she heard footsteps behind her so she turned immediately.  
K- "What are you doing here? I didn't ask you to come here"  
F- "Is this really the time to argue?"  
John let it go, aware that they would finish this speech later; so the two turned and followed by Mia and Mo stormed into the house, obviously it was empty, it did not seem abandoned though, all the objects and furniture were still there, so Frankie started wandering around the house looking for something to help her understand that man's mind. Shortly after breaking into the house, John had requested Lark, so she might find some evidence regarding the rest of the accomplices. Frankie was in the bedroom when she heard footsteps approaching to her. K- "Why did you come here?"  
F- "I'm part of this team too, maybe you forgot it"  
Kilmer looked at Frankie confused: "What does this mean?"  
F- "I knew I could help"  
K- "And so you chose not to follow my orders, great!"  
Lark, Mia and Mo heard John and Frankie arguing, it was the first time they were arguing like that in front of them, especially during a case and it made them feel uncomfortable. Frankie challenged him and said: "Do you want to suspend me?" and turned around and continued to work; Kilmer came out of the room very annoyed, he knew that now needed her to understand the terrorist, so he could solve the case, but the reason Frankie was acting like that was completely obscure to him.


	2. face to face

Frankie found inside a book a photo with two other guys, so she sent the photo to Jelani who was able to identify the identity of both, they discovered that one of them had graduated a few years earlier from the University of Massachusetts with a degree thesis regarding the upheaval that the nation might suffer if some of its most important buildings had been hit.

Thanks to it the team managed to understand what would be the next attack of the terrorist group and so they headed to the Senate headquarters; fortunately they were able to arrive in time and with the help of the bomb-bombers the terrorist attempt was foiled.

At the vault Frankie was sitting at her desk filling out some paperwork, when she saw Kilmer, Mo and Mia come back and watched the others approach them to congratulate them, while she instead sat at her desk smiling politely at them and returned to focus on her papers.

Kilmer approached her, sitting on her desk: "Frankie we need to talk"

Frankie with angry said: "About the fact that I didn't respect your order?"

K- "Of course, I don't think you can do what you want!"

F- "Oh please John this is what you do! You always do what you want and with whom you want!"

K- "What do you mean?"

F- "Nothing… now can I go home or do you have anything else to tell me?"

Kilmer shook his head and Frankie grabbed his coat and headed for the exit door.

When Frankie came out, the others who had heard all their argument turned to Kilmer in a strange way, as if they were wondering what was happening to Frankie, how did she become so grumpy with him?

They had been working together for a long time and yet they had never had such a discussion before, especially in front of others.

While John was lost in his thoughts Atkins came over him: "good work today"

John smiled and thanked the colonel, but he did not leave but decided to stop and talk to John about something that was not about the mission, or the work

A- "Maybe you should go talk to Frankie"

Kilmer looked at the colonel, Atkins did not use to consult on their relationship; of course he had always pointed out to him that he had made a big mistake to letting Frankie go, but he certainly never got to talk to him about his feelings.

K- "I don't think she wants to talk to me, it seemed pretty clear, don't you think?"

A- "I think there's something else going on, maybe something you don't know"

K- "Yeah, but what it is?"

A- "I don't know, all I know is Frankie seems pretty annoyed, and only you can find out what's wrong with her"

Atkins and Kilmer were interrupted by Lark; she smiled at the colonel and he walked away leaving the two alone.

L- "What happens with Frankie?"

K- "Nothing, I think she's just nervous"

L- "Kilmer are you really so blind?"

K- "What do you mean?"

L- "You know, maybe you should pay more attention"

John didn't know what Lark was referring to, but when she turned to leave, he just sat there at his desk swinging in his chair, like he used to when he was trying to think.

They had all gone away, except John who was still sitting there with his gaze fixed, until he suddenly got up and walked to the door; after leaving the lair he got into his car and drove to Frankie's house; when he arrived at his house he knocked loudly on the door.

Frankie was in bed, she was reading when she heard a knock on the door, put the book on the nightstand walked to the front door, looked through the peephole and saw Kilmer's face, so she immediately opened the door and invited him to come in, then with annoyed tone she turned to him: "What are you doing here? Have you come preach to me?"

Kilmer was even more nervous now: "Frankie what's going on with you? Why are you doing this?"

F- "Doing what?"

K- "Like you're mad at me, tell me what bothered you"

Faced with that question, Frankie was petrified didn't know what to say; she knew why she was acting like this, but couldn't admit it to herself and much less to John.

Kilmer cleared his throat and Frankie again focused her attention on him: "I simply believe that you gave forgotten about my existence"

K- "If it were really what you say I wouldn't be here asking you what's wrong"

F- "I'm surprised that you noticed, you seemed too focused on other"

K- "Focused on other? Can I know what you're talking about?"

F- "Nothing"

Frankie turned around and walked towards the kitchen, but John grabbed her slightly by the arm and forced her to turn around; the two were face to face now.


End file.
